Adam Pally
Adam Pally portrayed Gary in Iron Man 3. Significant roles *Young Hollywood Guy in Californication (2007-2011) *Freddy Bismark in Assassination of a High School President (2008) *Maverick Bully in The Colbert Report (2008) *Campbell Ellis in The Indigenous Flowers of Souther California (2010) *Max Blum in Happy Endings (2011-2013) *Max Blum in Happy Endings: Happy Rides (2012) Quotes *"No, it was completely secret. I actually got the role in a roundabout way: I got called in about three years ago to meet Robert Downey Jr. and write web series stuff for him. He's basically my idol, and he was trying to find an online presence for himself, and through that we just started working together. Eventually I got the call for ''Iron Man, and I read sides that had nothing to do with what I did in the movie, and I performed it once while no one was in the room — it was videotaped, and I'm sure Shane Black was watching it from his helicopter or something. And then I got a call the next day that I was going down to shoot it." *"''A lot of it improvised. Although a lot of it was written, too, because Drew Pearce, the writer, is amazing. His dialogue was really good, and Shane Black it, and there's not much you need to do to improve on Shane Black's dialogue. It was awesome, it was like reading ''Lethal Weapon scenes. Shane was really cool about my improv background, and he gave me some amazing notes, and we'd do one regular take and one take where Robert would start improvising. All I had to do was keep up with him to come out looking good." *"''It was actually about six days. Oddly enough, there was a lot of blue screen and green screen that we had to be around for. I would have done the whole movie just waiting around, though, because it was so cool." *"Well, the Russo brothers are the best people ever, and they cast me in ''Happy Endings. I did text Joe Russo to say, "I don't think my character dies, so if you need a local news cameraman to show up in Captain America 2… I know it doesn't make sense, but just hear me out on this!" He was really cool about it and turned me down right away." *"''I think that if you look at something like ''Community, they're really good at that sort of controlled chaos and they can exactly nail that genre. They've been able to do that sort of thing all along, and it totally lends itself to a movie like Captain America. Also, I think Chris Evans is kinda funny! But Joe and Anthony are gonna make that movie really frickin' unique. The one thing that Marvel always does — and I know I sound like a company man saying this — but they always pick amazing directors. Look at fricking Thor, it was directed by Kenneth Branagh! And getting to do Iron Man 3 last summer with Shane Black, and now getting to be the lead in my own action comedy … I learned so much. It was like going to action movie boot camp. I don't know if I'm gonna be good at it, but I think I'm going in well-equipped.''" Category:Iron Man cast